Going Strong
by CarbonOxygen
Summary: Sequel to Never Crossed My Mind. Who ever knew this group of friends would find their love in each other? It certainly never crossed their minds, until now. They love each other, both as friends and as lovers. It seemed too perfect. Will problems arrive?
1. Their Story Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story. I MIGHT add a few OCs throughout the story, and I shall own them.

AN: Maria and Jeff remain on Raw. Unless you want it otherwise (tell me through PM's and Reviews). I don't think I'm going to go with the real events in Raw. It just messes everything up. It's called fiction. 

**Their Story Continues**

"Maria, it's not that bad." Candice chased her friend.

"I know." Maria said with a genuine smile.

"It's not the end of everything, you know. Everything's going to be fine." Mickie added.

"I know." Maria nodded.

"These things are really not permanent." Candice spoke.

"I know." Maria, starting to get irritated, put her hands in the air.

"Yes, exactly and--"

"I know guys! It's fine with me. I knew I was going to lose the title. That's what really happens, okay? And I'm not really sad about it! All I wanted was to feel how it was to be Women's Champion. Now, I have felt it, it's fine with me if I lose the freaking belt! Got it?" Maria interrupted Mickie. They stared at her for a while, as her eyes were bulging and she was breathing hard. Then, she softened up and gave a small smile.

"We got it." They finally said.

"We just thought you would be upset. It was your first reign after all."

"Look, I've thought about this before, and come on, it's WWE. It was bound to happen. I am a bit upset, but it's not going to bring me tears or something. You guys know I'm not like that." Maria softly whispered.

They all saw it coming. It was too predictable. They knew it would happen sooner or later. Title reigns... they're not permanent. Maria was not devastated to learn she was going to lose her title. After 2 and a quarter months of winning, losing, being almost injured, and having fun, she was going to bid farewell to the gold that she was proud of wearing. She felt a little gloomy afterward, but it did not last long. She had lived for the moment and she had no regrets. The past three and a half months were one of the best in her life. She was in the presence of 5 other best friends, one of them being the love of her life. She was ready to accept her defeat, knowing that fame is not everything. That's how WWE works. You can't have something and keep it forever, or else ratings will drop. She felt it wasn't going to be her last time being a champion. Anything can happen.

She was happy though, that they still let John keep his title for the meantime. Of course the WWE Championship is given more importance than the Women's Championship. John was a main eventer. So was Randy. Right now, both Randy and Jeff are after the title, so is HHH. With Paul Levesque's wife on the creative team, chances are HHH will win the title from John.

Maria and John became closer than ever before. Their storyline must've helped. It was still ongoing, and maybe it will continue for more weeks, probably months. They were sure it was going to end, just like 

any other romance storylines. Yet, they don't care. It's not like their whole relationship revolved around that petty storyline. Their relationship was deep and it would only take something heavier than drastic to break them apart. It really helps if you are friends, too.

Mickie and Randy were closer too. With them being together all the time, it was just a craze. Not one day passed without their group laughing, all because of them. They were not always laughing. Some moments were serious and solemn. They were at times quiet in each other's presence and the comfortable silence between the two was just what they needed. They brought out the best in each other. And that was probably the reason why they were performing better than ever in the ring.

Candice and Jeff were the smartest couple in the group. Probably because of all the experiences they have been through. They helped each other cope with problems, as they had more challenges than the other four. They were quiet, well at least, more quiet than the others. They were always there to ask advice from, because they were open minded. The time they spent with each other was always worthwhile.

As usual, their group was always together and sometimes, they forget to hang out with other people. Sometimes, when they go to their hometowns individually, they spend their vacations with their childhood friends, who would always have special places in their hearts. But these times were limited and most of the time they would spend their days in each other's company. Things have changed for the better.

--

"Wait up guys!" Jeff hollered. He was holding on to 6 bags. 4 of them were Candice's. John was a few feet ahead of him.

"No way. If I have to carry these things on my back a little longer, my back would crack. Oh... I feel it now..." John lied. But he was carrying Maria's stuff too. He only carried part of her stuff and his stuff. Maria had too much things, not that she was materialistic, but her work called for it. She was labelled as the 'fashionista' and therefore must live up to it.

Beside John was Randy, who was chuckling. He too was struggling to carry Mickie's stuff. Luckily for him, Mickie didn't mind rolling her clothes, and so she saved bag space. She only had 3 bags for him to carry.

"This is your entire fault John." Randy complained as he felt a cramp starting. Wincing he put the bags down to rest. John continued to walk and Randy resumed walking as soon as Jeff caught up to him.

"Yeah John. If you hadn't offered to carry Maria's bags, we wouldn't be here. Of course you just had to offer her within the girls' earshot, yeah? Now we have to carry Candice and Mickie's bags too." Jeff agreed.

"What was I supposed to do? She has more bags than I have. Did you guys think I was going to let her carry all her things by herself? I couldn't let that happen to my Ma-ree-uh." John imitated Santino Marella, from the storyline which was long over. He didn't see Jeff and Randy roll their eyes.

"Whatever, John." Jeff whispered not too loud for John to hear, but enough for Randy to hear. He was rewarded by snickers from Randy. They finally reached the entrance of the hotel.

"Thanks John." Maria acknowledged John just before she planted a kiss on his cheek. John grinned at her.

"Anything for you. Good thing this young man over here cared to help with your other bags." John scratched his head and pointed to the scrawny bellboy standing near the check in counter.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Candice gushed while Jeff came behind her and hugged her.

"We're sweeter." Jeff whispered and Candice rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Mickie and Randy were speaking to the person at the check in counter.

"Guys, what's our arrangement this time? Girls in one room and boys in another or a room for each couple?" Mickie called from there. The six people looked at each other, unsure of what they should choose.

"I think the girls should room with each other and the boys room with each other, for a change." Maria suggested after a few second of silence. "So we can... have girl talk and stuff like that." A smile creeping on her face.

"Don't you think you've had enough of those?" Randy asked Mickie.

Mickie in turn gasped. "Randy! There is no such thing as enough girl talk." She said, crossing her arms.

He glanced at both Mickie and Maria and they had crossed arms too and they were nodding in agreement.

"Besides, it's been forever since I've roomed with my girl friends." Mickie added.

"Yeah!" Candice and Maria exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well I guess we could let them have their sacred girl talk." Jeff slowly nodded.

"Yeah, then we would have our guy talk?" John said rolling his eyes.

"You have guy talk?" Candice looked from John to Randy then finally to Jeff behind her.

"Don't mind John, hun. He's just being gay." Jeff sympathetically looked at John.

"Poor Maria." Randy decided to join in on the fun.

Maria was about to burst into laughter when John frowned. "I was being sarcastic. And although I have nothing against homosexuals, I am not one of them." He told them in a serious voice.

"John. Chill. You're not, okay." Maria told him while squeezing his hand.

"Ladies, gentlemen, have you made a decision?" Mickie asked them, noticing the person at the desk was getting impatient, and so were the other Superstars and Divas behind them.

"Yep. Girls with girls. Boys with boys." Candice beamed; excited she was going to room with her best friends again.

They were soon given their key and bellboys were called to bring the girls' luggage to their rooms, while John, Randy and Jeff insisted on carrying their own stuff.

"You guys behave, okay? If you don't... you'll see." Candice warned them, as she gave Jeff a peck on the lips. Jeff winked at her, meaning everything was going to be fine.

"You got it, Candy." Randy answered before leaning in to give Mickie a kiss.

"Mhmm." John murmured, unable to speak, as he was making out with Maria.

"I knew we should've have gotten a room per couple." Randy told Mickie. Mickie rolled her eyes at him. "You're just jealous because you didn't get a kiss like that."

"How'd you know?" Randy smirked. Once again, Mickie rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss you." Maria whispered as soon as they broke the kiss.

"We'll be back as soon as we set our things in our room." John told her.

"Still, I will." She smiled.


	2. Awkward

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

**Awkward**

"I am so excited for this." Maria whispered as she flopped down on her bed.

"Tell me about it. It's been, I don't know, 5 cities since we were room mates." Mickie agreed.

"Maybe 6. I lost count." Candice laughed.

"You forgot all about us?" Mickie pretended to be hurt.

"I-" Candice started, but Maria interrupted her.

"What did Jeff possibly do that made Candy forget all about us, Micks?" She teased with a naughty smirk. Candice blushed and tried to hide it. Maria and Candice started laughing.

"My point is," She cleared her throat to catch the attention of her still laughing friends "it had been a long time since we last roomed together."

"Oh, we know Candice. We were just playing with you." Mickie expressed.

"Yeah. Besides, I know you forgot all about me, too, judging from the sounds you make at night. Jeff and I couldn't sleep and all, with all them moaning and name calling and--" Candice told her friends with a naughty smirk of her own.

"Candice, stop embarrassing us." Maria whispered, her face redder than Candice's was. Mickie had her face hidden by the pillow she was holding. Candice laughed at them.

"It's just us three, there's no need to be embarrassed." She assured them.

"Just wait and see Candy. You make sounds too!" Mickie's muffled voice came from the pillow. Candice laughed some more. She blushed again, but her friends were all too embarrassed to look at her.

"Not as _loud_ as youguys. I mean it could've been heard from the elevator." She continued.

"Stop. Shh..." Maria warned as she heard someone knock on the door. "Must be the guys!" She perked up. They all went to open the door, eager to see their beaus.

"Hey, girls." John, Randy and Jeff greeted simultaneously.

"What happened to you? You're all red in the face?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Nothing." Maria answered for them.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't convinced.

"Yes, babe, stop worrying." Candice pulled him closer, trying to make him forget about them blushing.

"Is this what happens every time you room with your peeps?" John asked Maria as they went inside the room.

"Peeps?" Randy looked at him weirdly.

"What?" John looked at Randy weirdly. "So?" He went back to Maria.

"No, not really." Maria answered him.

"I guess we were just psyched that we would be together again." Mickie added, while Maria nodded in agreement.

"I see." Randy said.

"Is that really the reason?" John whispered in Maria's ear.

"No. We were talking about our sex lives." Maria whispered back and giggled, and in turn John turned slightly pink.

"Is _that_ what happens every time you room with your peeps?" John asked.

"That's a secret." She slyly smiled, leaving John gaping.

Jeff looked at John.

"What is wrong with this place? Look at John, he's red too!" He exclaimed.

Candice and Mickie's heads (eyes were huge) turned to Maria and Mickie mouthed 'Did you tell him?' to her.

Maria, in turn, nodded and mouthed 'Sorry'.

Candice buried her face in her hands while Mickie secretly threatened Maria with her fist, and Maria controlled her urge to laugh.

"Is there something wrong?" Randy asked, noticing them not making a sound.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Are you sure? Because you're quiet. You guys are never quiet. Well, except now, so are you sure you're all right?" Randy smirked, earning a playful slap from Mickie.

"He does have a point you know," John said, joining in "You guys _never_ stop talking."

Maria stuck her tongue at him, and he stuck his out at her, too.

"Girls! Meeting." Candice called, and they huddled together like a basketball team.

"Anyone up for a prank? Let's show them we can be quiet. Then we'll get the last laugh." Candice quietly laughed.

"I'm in!" Maria whispered.

"Me too." Mickie agreed.

And they resumed to their original places.

"What was that all about?" John asked Maria.

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Are you guys hungry?" Jeff called.

"Yeah!" John replied.

"Yes..." Randy replied.

Silence.

"Girls?" Randy asked, thinking they haven't heard.

Silence.

The girls smiled at each other, grinning.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do!" John realized. "You're proving a point. Rands, they're trying to prove they can stop talking."

Jeff looked at them with amusement.

"Candy, you want pizza?" Jeff asked his girl friend. Getting no reply, he glared at John and Randy.

"Great. I wasn't even part of this."

"Oh they will talk." Randy smirked. "They'll die if they don't." He added, earning threatening glares from Maria, Candice, and the most threatening glare from Mickie.

"I'm going to go out and order some food." Jeff said as he stood up and approached the door slowly. Randy and John told Jeff what they want but the girls stayed silent.

Maria looked at Mickie and Candice with puppy dog eyes, as she was very hungry, and wanted food.

_No, Maria. Just a little more... they'll break, just don't talk. _Candice thought while looking in her eyes. Maria must've read her mind because she nodded and took a deep breath and patiently waited in her seat.

"You don't want food?" Randy taunted. "All right, but when the foods here, we'll have them all to ourselves."

Jeff just stood by the door. He knew Randy and John would give up sooner or later, and fought the urge to laugh.

Still, the girls refused to answer.

John cannot stand it anymore. Ever since he was a kid, people snubbing him always disturbed him.

"Geez, girls come on. You can speak now. You proved your point." He surrendered, throwing his hands up in the air. Maria winked at him, but did nothing else. He looked up in exasperation. Randy looked at him.

"You're giving up, John?" Randy asked him. "You can't. You just can't." He dramatized, trying to get the girls to make any sound. Unfortunately, the girls had too much will power to stop themselves from giggling.

"That's it. Guys! Meeting!" Randy exclaimed, copying Candice's actions earlier, and she rolled her eyes at him. They huddled.

"We're gonna have to do this the hard way. Kiss them senseless." He whispered.

"That is hard... why?" Jeff smirked.

"Just kiss Candice. And you," Randy looked at John "kiss Maria, and I'll kiss Mickie."

"My pleasure..." John gazed.

"John, focus!" Randy intensely whispered, acting like he was hiding from something.

"I'll count up to three, and we'll do this as quickly as possible." Jeff butt in. "One... Two... Three!"

Each of them sprinted to their partners.

John cupped Maria's face and brought it closer to his, and the gap between them closed in less than a second. Shocked, Maria did not respond at first but soon kissed back after his hands moved to her waist.

Randy did not wait as his lips crashed into Mickie's and he let her lean backward as she kissed back with no hesitation. He pulled her up and hugged her tight, refusing to ever let go.

Jeff looked into Candice's eyes before leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around Jeff's neck and pulled him close as his tongue begged for entrance. His hand roamed her body and they finally rested on her back.

After some time they pulled apart, mainly due to the lack of oxygen. The kiss left Maria, Mickie and Candice in bliss and crooked smiles were on their faces.

"Amazing..." escaped Maria's lips, while "Fantastic..." and "Absolutely Fabulous..." escaped Candice's and Mickie's respectively.

John, Randy and Jeff breathed in relief. They talked.

"You know what... I'm in the mood for pizza." Maria spoke, feeling the hunger again.

"Me, too." Everyone else agreed.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jeff said as he reached for the door.

"Jeffy..." Candice called "Just let them deliver the pizza. I want you here, to stay with me."

"Okay. I guess I don't want you to suffer seeing them make out, after we heard them one night. I still didn't recover from that, you know."

"Jeff!!" Everyone else shouted, excluding Candice, who was giggling. If anyone entered the room, they would be surprised to find 4 people blushing.

"Come of it Jeff, both of you are noisy too! You must have it wild. I could hear the bed squeaking." John retaliated. It was Jeff's and Candice's turn to redden.

"Oh so that's why you were all red when we came..." Randy realized. Maria, Mickie and Candice hung their heads.

"This is awkward." John spoke up.

"I'm going to call the Pizza place now." Jeff turned around slowly, avoiding looking into the eyes of anyone.

"Uh... yeah." They nodded nervously, recovering from their humiliation.

--

_AN: Thanks for everybody who had me on Author Alert. Expect something slightly different in this story._


End file.
